Distracted driving has become a national problem, particularly as it relates to mobile phone operation. A person that answers calls or reads and responds to text messages while driving a vehicle is far more likely to get into an accident. To combat this, some mobile phones are developing protection features that disable texting when the mobile phone is moving in a vehicle.
However, these protection features are of limited value because they may disable texting even if the mobile phone user is a passenger, not the driver. Additionally, these protection features simply disable texting and in some cases may send an alert message to the calling stating that the called party is unavailable because he or she is driving.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods and apparatuses for disabling texting applications while providing enhanced alternative features to the mobile phone user.